Another  Love
by Polarbear XD
Summary: Alexander Sterling  finds  another girl . Jasmine Harper . What  will Raven do . She  will do the  worst thing  possible . Go all preppy and  go out with Trevor Mitchel . She  will dye  her  blonde  and  rid her  gothicness .
1. Chapter 2 Change

I rode my bike to the mansion on Benson Hill . And my prince of the night was standing out side the gate . And I looked up at the mansion and I saw silhouette of a girl in his room . I walked to him . He did not hug my didn't even take a step towards me . I looked up at him ' Hey ' I said slowly .

' It's not working . Us ' He said bored . My heart cracked in to . I stared at him . I wasn't gonna shed a tear and I wasn't gonna fight . Instead . I got on my bike and rode away .

About 2 minutes later I ditched my bike .It's time for a change . I would be no longer goth . I would a preppy chick ,

I would dye my hair blonde and I would change my wardrobe and get Trevor Mitchel to actaully notice me this way .

I went to the salon and requested them to sye my hair blonde .

30 minutes later

I was no longer black haired I was blonde I walked to a store called Bop I bought a complete new wardrobe and tomorrow I will get Trevor Mitchel to notice me


	2. Chapter 3 Trevor  Mitchel Project

**Hey yal****l Listen I need reviews in order to up date any of my stories ok ? nothing personal . SO send me ur luv or hate ! Happy reading lol ! XD ! **

I walked into school and I got stares . This time not my usual look at that freak stares but wow love you out fit stares .I walked into class and sat down Trevor walked in and saw me . He always fell .

He smiled and I blushed . He sat by me . ' Nice look Monster Girl ' He teased . ' Not Monster Girl any more ' I laughed . ' I see that ' He said taking me in .

Becky walked in arm and arm with Matt and she stared in ... horror . ' What happened Billy put blonde dye in your hair ' She exlaimed . ' No Alexander and I broke up so I needed a change ' I said simply . ' RAVEN MADINSON you look horrible ' She snarled . My eyes went a blaze .

' Becky she has never looked any better ' Trevor said making my heart soar . I smiled . The bell rang and we took out seats .

At lunch I walked outside because I didn't know who to sit with . Until Trevor sat by me .' I heard about Bat boy and you ' He said .

I shrugged . ' Well since your single wanna go out ' He asked . I smiled . ' Yes I would like to go out with you ' I smiled .

' Good ' He smiled and kissed my mouth . I pressed against him . He tasted like strawberries . ' Meet me at my house tonight ' He said .

I nodded and he stood up and grabbed my hand .

He gave me another heart stopping kiss and moved to my jaw . ' See ya later ' He winked . I smiled .


	3. Chapter 4 Date  night

**Check out my new Vampire Academy story called games :)**

**And if you want me to update review !**

I waited in my room for Trevor . I was so excited . Then I looked down at my neck . The necklace Alexander gave me . The kiss necklace . I yanked it off and threw it in a random direction .

Trevor walked threw the door . Looking as hot as ever . He smiled at me and walked over to me wrapping a hand around my waist . ' Lets go for a walk ' He suggested . I nodded eagerly .

We started walking and I heard _giggling . _I saw Alexander and this new girl .

Alexander stared at me in horror .

' Hey Sterling ' Trevor said . Oh please don't take me over there . But he did . ' Hello Trevor ' Said Alexander . 'Who's the chick ' Trevor asked .

The _chick _had red and black hair . And a denim skirt and a red shirt with the letter ' I dare you to touch me ' and a skull on it . And combat boots . Trevor stroked my cheek . I flinched . ' This is Jasmine ' He said . Trevors hand crept at the waist of my jeans and he got touchy .

He may be my boyfriend but NO ONE does that . I looked him in the eye grabbed his hand twisting it behing his back and kicking his knees . He fell . ' What the heck ' He demanded .

Alexander POV .

My Raven . I mean Raven her gorgeous black hair was now blonde and she wore a pink tank top with jeans . I stared at her in shock and horror .

Trevor and her were going out made me throw up a tiny bit in my mouth . I then noticed Trevors hand peep around her waist . ' Whos the chick ' Trevor said to me . ' Jasmine ' I said . Then Raven's eyes were a blaze not at me but at Trevor . She twisted his arm around his back kicking his knees out from under his feet . ' What the heck ' He yelled . ' Do not touch me ' She snarled and punched him .

I have never seen her so violent . ' But babe' He said hovering over her . ' I have to go ' Jasmine said quietly . I kissed her cheek as she left .

' Lets go Raven ' Trevor said grabbing her wrist . She socked him ' DONT TOUCH ME ' she screamed and pushed him away .

She ran down the street . ' I'm sorry Raven ' I murmererd .

Trevor left .


	4. Chapter 5 Help

Help .

Ravens POV .

I ran from my once again enemy Trevor .

I ran to the store and got a jet black hair dye .

I am going back to goth I will stay true to my self .

I ran home and jumped into the shower .

30 minutes later I stared at my once again black hair and I smiled . I walked out and Billy boy saw me . He just stared at me . ' I have to say I like the goth better . ' He sighed . I smiled and walked to the basement and grabbed my old goth clothes .

I texted Becky .

_Im bak :)_

Two minutes later .

_good and if u go prepe again i wil kil u :P _

I smiled to my self .

I fell asleep . A peaceful sleep where I beat up Trevor Mitchel again and agian .

I woke up early to prepare my self and for once I was happy to go to school . I grabbed a paramore tee shirt and old jeans and combat boots . Oh how I have missed combat boots . I put on black eyeshadow and heavy black eyeliner . Then I put on my black lipstick ! I was pleased with my look and walked to school .

I passed by the mansion and Jameson was watering the dead plants . He stopped and looked at me and nodded his head . ' I'm liking the look Ms Raven ' He said loud enough for me to hear . I gave him a small smile . He went inside .

Jamesons POV !

I told Mr Sterling the Ms Raven had gone back to her usual attire . He smiled and it was the kind a smile that lit up a room . I don't like Jasmine . at all .

Ravens POV .

I walked into school and everyone stared at me . I smiled to myself . Trevors eyes were a blaze .

Becky saw me and smiled . I ran to her and gave her a hug .

That day for the first time I had fun seeing everyone gawk at me .

It was about midnight at my house and I decided to go to the grave yard . I felt stupid now that I ditched my bike .

I walked slowly feeling the breeze against my face . I jumped the fence . I heard something I jumped and saw Trevor . I backed away . He walked up to me eye's ablaze .

He punched me . I screamed when he hit me again . ' STOP ' I begged screaming ' LIKE THAT MONSTER GIRL ' He yelled in my faces .

I tried pushing him away . ' PLEASE STOP TREVOR ' I screamed in pain . Then Luke , Old Jim's dog ' howled .

I screamed again . He dragged me out of the grave yard . Sticks punctured my skin . I started crying out in pain . ' HELP ' I screamed in terror .

I just wanted to die .

When we were out of the grave yard . He pushed me to the ground and slapped me .

Why me . I prayed someone heard my cry of plea . I just wish that I never met him . I just wish I wasn't alive .

He pounded his fist into my stomach and I heard a crack . I screamed so loud my throat hurt .

Then Trevor flew back . I jumped back . And saw Alexander with sad eye's . I cried in pain as I felt blood along my cheek .

Trevor snarled and lunged at me and pulled my hair . Alexander _punched _Trevor . Trevor's nose poured out blood .

Trevor ran . I blinked back more tear's .

He saved me .

He knelt down to me and whipped out his cellphone .

He held my hand . ' I need an ambulence ' He murmered . And said where he was . He snapped it shut .

He looked at me and I all I could manage was ' Thank you , so much ' Then I cried more . He pulled me into his arms . I closed my eye's savoring every moment because he would probably never hug me like this again .

' It's okay Raven , He won't hurt you again , I promise ' He said in a soothing tone .

Oh I love him . But he doesn't love me .

The ambulence came with the police .

Alexander told them everything that happened .

' I'll tell your parents ' He said as I was lifted into a strecher .

Because of Trevor Michel .


	5. Chapter 6 Hospital

**Hey yall i have done 3 updates plz plz plz review . **

I opened my eye's and saw Becky . She cried and hugged me . ' Raven oh thank gosh your okay ' She cried .

' Oh and Matt says he really hopes your okay and he beat up Trevor ' She said with a small smile .

I grinned and then saw I had an IV in my hand and I grimaced . 'Oh and Alexander is here hes been worried sick ' She said .

Alexander ?

' He was there when Trevor did ... his thing ' I mumbled .

' And ' She giggled . ' He broke up with that Jasmine chick ' She grinned . I sighed . Then the doctor walked in .

' Okay doc whats up ' I asked .

' Well Ms Raven it seems you have two broken ribs and a small concussion , you were very lucky that Sterling boy came ' He said with a smile.

As my mom and dad and Billy Boy , Aunt Libby , her boy friend and ... Alexander and Jameson came in .

Aunt Libby ?

' Aunt Libby ' I asked confused . ' I came here as soon as I heard . ' She said .

' Wait how long have I been in here ' I asked .

' A day kiddo ' Dad said .

A day ?

' Trevor is in police custody ' My mom added .

I smiled .

Then I felt it .

The pain . I gasped in pain . ' I'll let you kids talk ' My mom said as the adults left .

Matt walked in as the adults left . He saw me and smiled . ' Glad your up , Guess what Alexander and I beat up Trevor for you , and he's in police custody , but as we all know Daddy's gonna buy him out , but we'll keep you away from him ' Matt smiled .

Alexander fought Trevor . That made me smile in my mind . Alexander starred at me with worried eye's . Becky noticed ' Come on Matt let's let them talk ' Becky said and left with Matt in hand . Alexander walked to me . And took my hand . ' I'm so sorry Raven ' He said with a sad voice .

I raised an eyebrow at him . ' For leaving you and not getting to you sooner ' He said .

' It's okay , you don't have to say sorry ' I said . ' Yes I do because I feel awful ' He said looking me in the eye . ' I broke up with Jasmine ' He said . ' Why ' I asked .

' She was pretty , she had black and red hair , she was nice , and she can kiss good , and I like being with her and she's punk ' He said . I looked down .

He grabbed my chin and looked me dead in the eye . ' I like my girl's beautiful , and I like just black hair , and I like them sweet , and I like great kisser's , And I love being with you , and I prefer goth , and She doesn't know know me like you ' He said stroking my face . A single tear ran down my face. He kissed it away . And then pressed his lip's to mine . He held my face. Then the heart monitor went crazy he and I laughed .

The nurse walked in ' Is everything okay ' She asked . ' Yeah but when do I go home ' I asked ' In a hour ' She smiled . I grinned . She left .

He kissed my forehead ' Sooo Raven ' He said twisting a lock of my hair around his finger. ' Do you wanna see if you can come to the mansion later 'He said . I nodded happily . ' Good ' He said kissing my mouth again .


	6. Chapter 7 The  mansion

Chpt 7 The mansion .

It's around midnight and Becky is giving me a ride to the mansion and I was _nervous _. I mean I have been to the mansion more times than I can count but Alexander and I we still aren't together even thou he kissed me . He didn't exactly say Raven will you be my girl friend .

We pulled into the mansion all I wore was black jeans and a black lacy tee shirt .

I knocked on the mansion door .

Alexander personally opened it him self . He smiled when he saw me . He held out his hand . I took it . ' Hey ' He said with a smile .

I shrugged and he laughed .

He pulled my closer . Which made me blush and he noticed . He stroked my face .

' You look really beautiful ' He said . ' Thanks ' I smiled .

He took me to his room and sat me on top of his coffin .

He looked me in the eye and planted his lips on mine . ' Will you be my girl friend ' He asked

' Yes ' I said .

He smiled and kissed me happily and I kissed him back

**See that little button that says review this story that button is my bff click on it **


	7. Chapter 8 bad  news

**Hey yall I have some bad news . **

**I think I may stop writing . Im sorry but . People have sent me PMs saying hurry up and update and before I got a membership on here . I always wrote for fun and I could lose myself in writing . I would hand write my stories . And now I dont even look at my writing journals . **

**It stresses me out . And anohter reason is , my friends I never see them and we barely talk any more and it makes me cry and cry cause there like my sisters **

**Im sorry about all this . I just dont know if I can write ANYTHING any more**

**Tell me what I should do in a pm or review please .**


	8. Chapter 8 Authors note XD XD

** HEY! XD SORRY I HAVENT BEEEN WRITING IN AWHILE I JUST NEEDED TO FIND SOMETHING CRAZY AND JUST PLAIN IDIOTIC TO DO!**

**i was lost for tid bit and i was done moping around and thinking my life was over . cuz its not .**

**i got up at 5 in the morning and walked out side in shorts and a tank top and the sprinklers were on and i ran threw the water happily .**

**And it may be really dumb and stupid but stupid people have the most fun . am i right ? well im having a good ol time when i fall down and my back its the grass and guess what i did . Now i dont no why i did it but i did .. i started cracking up laughing . So anyway im just letting u no i will continue my finish my stories and when i need an idea i will come up with something stupid XD**

**but i will put up new stories and try to make each story better than the last . OH 1 more thing **

**Dear people who think there smart...**

**Stop being a smarty pants and have fun for once in your life im not saying get bad grades but do something crazy and stupid **

**and tell me what you did and how it felt and for people who already r having a good time with ur life , u also do something stupid and crazy and tell me what u did in a review**

**you have been chalanged :)**


	9. I NEED HELP !

** HISTORIC MOMENT!**

**I am going to read Percy Jackson series . My friend Mikki is obsessed with greek mythology now . To the point she knows ALL greek gods how to spell there name what they do what they did and can match people with the greek god there most like .**

**She is a greek geek . And as she would say IM PROUD TO BE A GREEK GEEK ! but i sometimes find it rather annoying when she is trying to learn the language .**

**so i was asleep and just literally i just woke up , and felt like coming on here and telling u i may read the percy j series . also i kinda wanna um annoy mikki a ity bit and act like i no more about greek mythology than her even thou i dont know anything .**

**so um any percy jackson fans out there ?**

**If soo please tell me in a review or pm everything u no about percy jackson and greek mythology .**

**and u all will be rewarded i will not only do a couple chapters on some of my stories but i will tell people to read your stories in my chapters for 2 weeks and put you in my profile for 3 weeks . **

**Oh and i dont care if 50 people give me advice and some of it someone already told me , Ill put everyones name up even if you give me the smallest ity bity details .**

**Sooooo you have been challenged :)**


End file.
